


The last great battle reveal

by Arisu_ArtnFics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisu_ArtnFics/pseuds/Arisu_ArtnFics
Summary: The great final battle had arrived, the "final boss level" was here, would our heroes be ready for the aftermath?





	

It was another day in Paris like every other day. It had sunrise, the morning passed through normally, then another akuma attacks, fact that anyone had already get used to those to the point that the majority doesn't even scream scared anymore. This is how now, at early night Marinette was sitting in her desk chair working on her homework, it was Friday, but she had planned for once do it before it was too late and end doing on Sunday night.   
  
"ahhh... this physics problems are the worst"  
"c'mon Marinette, you can do it"-said Tikki  
Marinette sighs-"I know, Tikki it just that almost... no, every day, there are akuma attacks Chat and I are lucky if there is just one, but lately is at least two for day"  
"I know, Mari, that also is draining me lot"  
  
Marinette was about to answer, when once again a scream of scared was heard.  
  
Marinette groans-"let's go, Tikki spots on"  
  
With that Ladybug, was running up again that day, on the roofs of Paris looking for the source of what should be another akuma, once she manage to find out where the attack is, Chat noir join her.  
  
"Nice to see you, m'lady"-salute Chat with his two fingers salute  
"Where's the akuma, Chat?"   
"I don't know yet, I just arrive just like you"  
"Finally!!!! we are face to face, Ladybug and Chat Noir"-says a voice that apparently just appears from the front of them  
"Hawk Moth??!!!!"-Ladybug and Chat Noir said in unison   
"Indeed, I'm Hawk Moth, as you can see, I had used my last akuma, and now I got more than enough with you kids playing around, I knew if I just start destroying the city you will came to my trap"-laughs maniacally  
"so that's why.... you...."  
"M'lady, this is it, right??"   
"yes, chaton"  
  
with that the three miraculous holders start what would be there last final battle, the fight that would define the future from the city, and the possibilities are just down to just two; one where our heroes win and peaceful content whoever is behind that mask, or where the evil behind everything wins and use an infinity power so much wish it to whatever are his real plans, leaving a city in his evil hands.  
  
The battle is was going as awful as they expect, they had to use their powers almost at the same time, running against time, less of one minute going against they and their miraculous were beeping every time louder and louder, but also it seems that finally Hawk Moth was losing, they did manage to fight and put him against a wall.  
  
"Your time is over Hawk Moth"-said Ladybug  
"no... it can't be... I was sooo closed"  
"Now, here Ladybug"-said Chat after finally manage to take his miraculous away from him and as a tradition throw to Ladybug who catch it without a problem and with that a purple light corves him and reveals  
"ahh"-Ladybug says with surprise-"it can't be possible"  
"why...you"-said Chat once it face it again  
  
With a groan Gabriel Agreste was now on the floor at the same spot where it was once who everyone believes was the bad guy, Hawk Moth, and next to him it was a small creature with a moth form that only Ladybug and Chat Noir knows that should be the moth kwami that was obviously control by him and also exhausted like the other two kwamis so soon to be discover.    
  
A bunch of reporters have been in the scene the whole battle in a respectable distance, once Gabriel was taken down they start getting close led by the police and of course the lieutenant Roger. Between they it was also Alya and for once Ladybug was glad that she stands behind with the rest of reports and no getting herself in the middle trying to get a close look to the battle like normally she does.  
  
another beep in union was heard and before it was too late, ladybug grabs her lucky charm and throw it to the air and with that the physical damage cause in the battle was being repair as always and then one thing that neither of them had consider until the last one beep from two miraculous were heard and a mix of lights in the air were present, it was a mix of red, pink, green and black.  
  
"this is it, viewers, finally not only we got to discover that the evil guy was no other than the famous fashion designer Gabriel Agreste but we are going to know who are behind our heroes masks"-said Alya focusing to them  
"Chat..."-said Marinette who wasn't looking to him-"I wasn't expecting this, you know"  
Adrien gasp-"Mari?"  
"..."-she turns around to finally face him-"A-Adrien??"  
"hey... hi..."  
"no way... all this time and it was you"-said Alya  
"oh Alya... I'm sorry"  
"you must be... all this time"-she turn off her phone and turn to face Adrien-"and you..."-look how Adrien is not paying attention but looking in direction on where his father was-"ohh... I'm sorry, dude"  
"hah, how could I didn't see that coming..."-said Adrien  
"A-Adrien... I'm sorry"  
"hey, what's that?"-said Alya and points where is Nooroo  
"oh right, Ch-Adrien, we should..."-notices that Adrien haven't move from his spot-"I'll take that"  
"what's that small creature... ahhh ladybug?"-said the lieutenant Roger when Marinette gets closed to pick Nooroo up  
Marinette sighs-"it something that it should be just under our protection, don't worry"  
  
With that Marinette takes Nooroo from the floor and return where Adrien and Alya still standing up without moving, specially Adrien, until more reporters got closer and start making multiple questions like hey, Chat/Adrien have you ever suspect of the actions of your father, did you two knows your identities, did your parents knows, Ladybug/Marinette. And so on, it was clear that the reporters made their homework finding out her name, because everyone else could recognize the young model Adrien Agreste. It took a lot of self-control to Marinette and a bit of force to take Adrien and Alya away from them and manage to hide before going back to her house.   
  
"Alright, the cost is clear..."-said Alya after a while of being hiding behind a pillar   
"Adrien..."-said Marinette just before hug him and that made him react  
"...I'll be fine"-said Adrien  
"oh c'mon...Agreste I get it, your own dad was the evil dude behind all this mess, but hey you still the greatest Chat Noir, right??"  
"well..."-start talking Marinette and look to her purse to see the two kwamis that she had in and the moth miraculou that it was there  
"what? don't tell me that the reason that you two didn't jump up back to the roofs and run out of here is because... oh no, that can't be happening or can be?"  
"ah? no, no, noooo... it just that... our magic, yeah that our magic needs to recharged after using our special powers"  
"ohhhh... right, right... I was forgetting that detail... that's always what you use to say when you had use your power but need more time fighting akumas..."  
"yeah, that... Alya..."-look to Adrien-"I'm worry"  
"I know... maybe... you really should go to your house..."-Marinette look at her with a confused look-"just let me finish..."-Alya sighs-"well, you know, now everyone knows"-wait for Marinette to nods-"and that includes your parents, right?"-again wait for a nods to continue-"well, I know they will understand and leave you to talk to him, right? I mean, I believe that the only one that could understand his situation should be you... and know that I think..."-stands closer to Marinette and start whispering-"now, I see you more relax, is that because that he has been your partner all this time... and you know what... he loves you"-giggles and wink at her  
"Alya.... but well..."-Marinette blush-"it helps that fact... you know... knowing that he was my silly kitty"-smiles  
"silly kitty?"  
"what? you don't know him when he was all cat puns... all Chat..."  
"so, something like you? you know... all not clumsy and staff"  
"oh shut up"  
"hehe...hey, my puns are just puuurfect"  
"arghh... don't tell me kitty that now I'll have to support your puns as a civilian too"  
"but you love them"-Adrien smile after that  
"oh my... you two are meant for each other hahaha"-Alya start laughing  
"Alya"-blush  
"but my lady"-wink-"that's what I was telling you all the time... princess"  
"... let's go to my house, silly cat"  
"as you wish... and I told you so"-wink  
"What do you mean, Adrien?"-start walking to be follow by Adrien and Alya  
"well..."-gets closed to Marinette-"didn't I or did I tell you about the possibilities that we know each other out costume?"  
"ohhh..."  
"now..."-blush-"Mari..."  
"ah?"-also blush  
"I was wondering... well... I really don't know"-he reaches the back of his head and scratches-"but... you don't hate me... are you?"  
"what????!!!!"-cover her mouth for a second-"what made you think that?"  
"well... you acted a bit different when I was Adrien... to when I was Chat... you know, before..."  
"oh yeah... that... it's helps knowing that you are Chat... actually... I...I..."  
"what?"-his voice was a bit sad  
"I was rejecting you as Chat... because-my-heart-belongs-to-you"-she replied in once  
"what?"  
Marinette sighs, look at Alya for some support that was given with thumbs up and finally take a deep breath-"I love you, Adrien"-see to the side-"and you only loves my ladybug side... so..."  
"what?.... that's not true..."  
"ah?"-turns to meet his gaze again  
"I mean..."-he is blushing and see to another side-"I start to feeling something for you... as Mari... but felt so bad... because I already know that my heart belongs to... well you"-see her in the eyes again  
"you do?"-Adrien didn't reply but just nods-"oh... well..."  
"but you don't like Chat, that's it, isn't it?"-said Adrien and turn away from her gaze  
"no... "-Adrien puts a sad face-"like you, I was also feeling bad"-Adrien turn again to see her-"I was start to think that you and your silly puns aren't that bad... and well... I do like you too as Chat"-a small smile appears in her face  
"I'm glad to heard that, my lady"-he kiss her back of her hand  
"awwww..."-start saying Alya-"as much as I hate to interrupt... we are here..."  
"yeah"-both teens said at the same time  
  
Then the three of them get inside on the bakery house, there Marinette's parents were expecting her, and hug her tight, after a moment, they move to where Adrien was standing and hug him tight too, making him feel better.  
  
"we are glad that you two are fine, a lot of annoying reporters were here a no longer ago"-said Sabine  
"yeah, it force us to close, but that doesn't matter, I have to tell them to leave or call the police"-said Tom  
"thanks papa, mama... but... aren't you disappoint it?"  
"why, would we?... we are proud of both of you"-said Tom  
"ah? both... but..."-Adrien was looking to the floor  
"Adrien..."-said Marinette  
"hey, girl... didn't you say that you need to get energy back to your miraculous or something....hey wait a second"  
"ah?"  
"you never told what on earth what that small creature that you get away from..."-look to Adrien  
"it's alright, Alya... you can say it..."-look to Marinette-"ahhh... Mari... I should also..."  
"oh right... what do you need?"  
"this would sound weird but... you don't have camembert don't you?"  
"camembert?... wait... if that why that time against Mr pigeon you asked to the mayor for that?"  
"yeah?"  
"ok, girl... explain please... please? I don't remember anything relate with that type of cheese during anytime"  
Marinette sighs, opens her bag to see inside and with a nod-"I guess as what Adrien would say now that the cat is out the bag"-Adrien smiles listening her saying that-"and having approval I guess I should explain it, right?"  
"is that true?"-Adrien basically asked to his jacket pocket  
"well"-Plagg gets out to the view-"I don't care anymore, but I'm exhausted, can I have my cheese now?"  
"Plagg...at least wait to Marinette to finish explain about you and...."-turn to see Marinette  
"Tikki"-and Tikki goes out too-"this is Tikki and that's..."  
"Plagg"-Said Adrien   
"this are kwamis and the responsible for our powers"-end Marinette  
"wow"-said Alya-"so, that huge ladybug and small kitty? are kwamis and those give you the power of Ladybug and Chat Noir, right?"  
"yeah..."  
"then.... how's... why the miraculous?"  
"I guess I could reply that"-said Tikki  
"and it talks... of course... if that little cat did... why doesn't surprise me anymore"-Tikki giggles  
"mama, can I have some cookies for Tikki please? and some cheese?"-looking to Plagg  
"thanks"-said Plagg in a bit sarcastic tone-"I was start to think that I was getting forget"  
"Plagg nobody would be... trust me"-said Adrien  
"does he always like that?"  
"you have no idea, Mari... no idea"  
"hehe... alright... I will bring some snacks to everyone... why not in the meantime takes a seat"-said Sabine and with her, her husband went back to the kitchen for some snacks.  
"yeah"-said Alya while sitting on the couch  
"hey..."-Marinette said while taking out Nooroo of her bag-"what about you?"  
Nooroo start to wakes up-"ah? where I am? who are you? Tikki, Plagg??"-looking around  
"wait"-Marinette looks to Tikki-"do you all know at each other?"-Adrien also look to Plagg with question expression on his face  
"I do, I'm Nooroo and right now, I'm assuming that you should be Ladybug and you"-looking to Adrien-"ohhh you are the son of that person..."  
"wait... do you know me?"-Adrien asked-"I mean... as his son?"  
"you are also Chat Noir, right?"-Adrien nods-"and yes, I was the whole time trap, impossible to request anything or say something... honestly... I'm glad I finally free... thank you, both of you..."-his stomach groans-"Oh sorry, my manners"  
"it's alright"-said Marinette-"do you like croissants?"  
"that would works, thanks"  
"that's good to heard"-appears Sabine next to Tom and set a plate on the table  
"alright, let's get clear"-said Alya  
  
And so, between Marinette and Adrien and some help from their kwamis they explain how they have to recharge, how a kwami get inside of the miraculous and how that give them their powers and the indestructible suits. After a long while, Alya notices how fast time have passed and it was time for her to go back home, the dupain-chengs have insist to Adrien to stay there at least that night, they did understand that he doesn't want to go back to that house that it was supposedly his home, that doesn't feel like that and really never felts like one for him. So, Alya went home, and not after agreeing that they were to hang out tomorrow, that she was going to call Nino, and in that way, it could also be a double date if they want to.   
  
Marinette was wondering what everyone else at school were going to tell them, they were laughing after realising that Chloe would be probably the first one on making a scene, if she didn't do one already just after seeing the news, just because, now it was clear that her huge "best friend" well, wasn't that much of a friend in real life. And with that, Marinette and Adrien just prepare to sleep. Adrien had accepted to borrow some old cloths that Mr. Dupain did have in a small size. Her parents allow him to sleep in Marinette's room in the chaise that was there and the condition that she will stay in the second level where her bed is, the whole night.  
  
At the next morning, Alya appears early with Nino who was looking like a zombie, because Alya was sure of waking him up early. They join the family for breakfast and present to Nino to Tikki, Plagg and Nooroo. The three kwamis were eating their cookies, cheese and croissants respectively. All while the teens were enjoy their morning, for first time after long time they did have a good rest, at least Marinette and Adrien who were the most exhausted after their last battle against akumas from yesterday. And after breakfast the four teens went out to hang out as it was agreed the day before and finally but not least, Adrien and Marinette made it official as a couple.  
  
The End?    

**Author's Note:**

> Well I wasn't sure about the title and didn't want to be obvious with it, so in the end I decided that title.... (I was between "The last battle" and "The great reveal")...  
> This a silly idea that pops out on my mind once in a time... just probably wondering what would happen when they defeat Hawk Moth/Papillon and what if an inevitable reveals happens at the same time.... so, my mind made the honors.... ;) ;)
> 
> Summary: The great final battle had arrived, the "final boss level" was here, would our heroes be ready for the aftermath?  
> Spanish Version: La ultima gran batalla revela
> 
> -:iconanonimadelima: AKA Arisu  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> That's the description found on my DA  
> ;) ;)


End file.
